


Please wake up dad

by languageismymistress



Series: Watch over you while you sleep [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - No canon, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan and Rhodey care for Tony, doesn't exist now, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Morgan hated hospitals. She hated them with every fiber in her body





	Please wake up dad

Morgan hated hospitals. She hated them with every fiber in her body. If she had it her way, she would never have to enter them again. But alas, the world is cruel. So cruel she may be forced to live without not just her mother but now her father. It all depended on him. And his heart. His sweet loving cruel heart.

 

A heart that knew love and learnt loss but never taught itself how to rebuild.

 

After this, if he gets through, Morgan would _teach_ him how to rebuild. His heart, his life, everything. But at the moment, all she wanted was for her father to wake and be with them.

 

She tapped her fingers against the bed rail. Waiting and patience were a thing her mother had never gotten the chance to teach her. Something her and her father did not have. Something she wish she did at the very moment.

 

“Please wake up dad.”

 

She spoke to him as though expecting him to wake and reply.

 

“Well, since you are in a listening mood, I might fill you in on what’s happening with SHIELD, you know, that agency I work for, the one Aunt Peggy created, yeah, that one, well, I got put onto a team. It’s cool, they are cool. I’ve got a partner, not the romantic kind, the working kind, he is a good guy, a rarity in itself,” she laughed to herself, “I, he’s been really helpful with all of this, the past three weeks would have been hell if it weren’t for him, I, I’m glad I have him, it’s nice to have a friend, I guess this is why you keep Uncle J around then,”

 

That earned a chuckle from someone behind her.

 

“Easy Morgs, it’s just me.”

 

Rhodey gave her a kiss on the head before sitting in the spare plastic white seat.

 

“Hey Uncle J.”

 

She wiped the tears she didn’t know had fallen from her face.

 

“You’re allowed to cry Morgan.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I need to be strong for him.”

 

She straightened up, crossing her ankle over the other.

 

“You remind me so much of your mother right now, she would be so proud of you.”

 

Morgan could only smile and nod, scared if she went to speak, all that would come out would be more tears.

 

“He will be okay, he is tough, if he can survive out there for three weeks on his own, he will be okay.”

 

She nodded, hoping to be able believe the words soon.

 

“He’s right.”

 

Both looked to the owner of the voice. Tony, in his struggles to sit up, smiled at Morgan.

 

“Pa!”

 

She stood, helping the idiot sit up in bed with multitude of pillows behind him.

 

“Hey kiddo.”

 

She sat by his bed side, hand in her own, refusing to let go.

 

“Hey Rhodey.”

 

The latter gripped his other hand and nodded.

 

“Good to see you awake.”

 

Both men shared a look and nodded. An agreement to something spoken in silence. Morgan hated when they did this.

 

“You two done?”

 

Both laughed, Tony squeezed her hand as Rhodey kissed the top of her head once more.

 

“You two rest okay. That’s an order.”

 

Rhodey left them, Morgan, unable to move, just stared at Tony’s hand.

 

“I’m okay Morgan.”

 

She nodded, tears rolling back down her cheeks.

 

“I was so scared.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Not your fault.”

 

“But it is,” she looked to him, “something I will rectify from this moment on okay, all you need to know is that I am safe and I love you.”

 

“3000?”

 

Tony laughed and nodded.

 

“3000.”


End file.
